Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 70\% \times -\dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 70\% = \dfrac{70}{100} = 0.7 $ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -1$ Now we have: $ 0.7 \times -1 = {?} $ $ 0.7 \times -1 = -0.7 $